


Free Samples: Take One

by Organicfox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Nothing really special just taking samples, it's platonic in my book but hey if you want it can be an awkward relationship, which is the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organicfox/pseuds/Organicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warehouses always have a large selection of foods.</p>
<p>You choose to ignore that and go straight for the free samples, taking along your best friend for the job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We've all done this don't lie to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Samples: Take One

Both of you nonchalantly stride into the warehouse just as planned, him taking up a basket and you trying your best not to look suspicious.

 

You two look a bit odd, especially in a warehouse stacked with monster food.  Of course, it wasn't so odd for your companion, seeing how he was a monster, but you were out of place.  Since the only foods a monster could easily digest were made out of magic, a place like this would only usually contain monsters shopping in bulk or some humans going on a new diet fad.

 

Monsters make magic so you would think it wouldn't be vegan, but hey, it's pretty much some weight loss schtick.

 

After walking in sync for a few moments you pretend to look for an item.  Then, you turning to seemingly read a container's label, you whisper to him as the tall skeleton leans down beside you.

 

“There's one about 12 feet (4 meters) behind this stand,” you pause as he looks a bit over and confirms, “so hand me the basket and I'll provide the distraction.”

 

He nods and hands it over, and you put in the can that you're holding along with something from the stand beside you to look like an actual shopper and not like someone who just came here for free samples.  Yes, you'll buy something if you enjoy it, but you really wanted to show Papyrus the wild side of things.  Like taking more than one sample and other shenanigans.

 

You both walk coolly over to the first station and glance at the samples curiously before giving a sweet smile to the employee in charge.  You look behind him at the boxes of crackers he was giving out as he raises an eyebrow.

 

You walk over to the large stack and stand beside him, casting him a sideways glance,“What are some of the flavours you recommend?” He looks a little annoyed, but it's his job to tell you all about this product.  

 

As he's suggesting you try this cracker with an odd blue packaging branding a curious looking flower of the same colour, you steal a quick glance at Papyrus. 

 

He wasted no time once the attention was on you.  He's quickly taking all of the samples out of their small, ruffled wrapping and stacking them all into one, then stuffing that into his pocket.  After a short discussion with him a few weeks back, you were finally able to convince him that hoodie sweatshirts would be a better way to fit into society than his so called “battle armour.”  They also provided more room to hide snacks.

 

You seem pleased enough and grab the blue box to scan the back, pretending to still be engaged in the conversation you stopped listening to once he suggested one box to you.

 

“Y’know, these ones look great.  Thanks.”

 

You scamper off with Papyrus close behind before the guy can see what happened.

 

Once you're out of sight, Papyrus fishes the ruffled cup out of his pocket and the two of you sample them. In the time he had, he was able to grab two samples of each flavour for you to try.  Unfortunately, the box you chose is one you both agree has an unpleasant aftertaste. You mentally note to drop it in some aisle, but for now you carry it to look like you're actually shopping.

 

“IS THIS WHAT YOU USUALLY DO ON YOUR DAYS OFF?”

 

You let out a small laugh and look up proudly, “Of course, though it's usually with one of my other friends. However, it is best to show your greatest interests with those you care about.”

 

“SUCH AS OUR COOKING LESSONS AND OUR BONDING OVER THE FINE ART OF PASTA MAKING.”

 

“Exactly, Paps,” you let out a short giggle before you perk up in sudden interest.

 

“Ah, the finest cuisine that is canned cheese,” you look over at the display, an odd looking four eyed monster manning and looking over the waves of monsters passing. She would probably get more interest in her product if she wasn't so intimidating looking.

 

You look over at the stand determinedly, pushing the basket into Papyrus’ hands.  “You distract; she looks like a tough cookie to get past.”

 

He nods and you break off, him heading to stand beside her and you to look like you're pondering which one to pick. Like you expected, she seems to be experienced with cases such as this one. Years of having hooligans taking more than the one sample rule must have worn on her, and she put to use her extra eyes. If you were anyone else it would have terrified you how two eyes are focused straight on you and the other two watch over Papyrus, but you are determined to get your artificial cheese. You can feel that even though half of her eyes are focused elsewhere, her attention is mostly on you.

 

Out of the corner of your eye you can see Papyrus glance at you. As if he could read what you're thinking, he taps the can slightly and they spill over and onto the ground. 

 

“OH MY I AM SO SORRY.”

 

She wastes no time in picking up the dropped containers and trying to quickly stack them back up. However, Papyrus thinks quickly and does his best to try and help… Which in fact slows down her frantic gathering. She makes a sort of frustrated squeaking as he scatters the cans around more while shouting out his small apologies to give you extra time.

 

You make quick eye contact with him and nod to show him that you'll be in a nearby aisle, and he then starts helping her in a productive manner.

 

He holds up one can to the frustrated monster in front of him. “I HAVE THE ONE I WANTED.” She only huffs angrily at him.

  
  


× × ×

  
  


He snakes his way around the stands and meets up with you. As he grows closer you pull out his share and he tosses the can into the basket. After the neon yellow ‘cheese’ is gone, you go onward to your next heist.

 

You peek around the corner and see the next sample table is run by a human, which is simple enough. All humans are easily manipulated.

 

It was then you took a couple steps out that you quickly turned around and knocked into Papyrus, who then backed up and knocked down a couple boxes of whatever was behind him. You curse silently as Papyrus leans down to help you up.

 

“ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” you dust off your knees and rear end. “There's two of them across from each other. We're going to have to think of a plan.”

 

He looked over the display again and leaned down to you. “I SAY WE LEAVE IT. THERE'S NOTHING REALLY STACKABLE; IT'S SOME SORT OF DRINK AND SOMETHING HEALTHY.”

 

You scrunch up your face. Ew. Healthy. You look down at your load and he silently agrees with you. It looks like you're done for the day. Both of you make your way to the register while avoiding getting near the sample tables you did raid and smile at the cashier. Not suspicious.

 

You make a beeline to your car and sit on the passenger side while Papyrus pulls out. 

 

A successful heist

 

You shuffle through your bag and find those disgusting crackers you picked out. You should have left them in some aisle but you guess you forgot. No matter, that's why the endless pit that is Papyrus’ brother is there for.

  
An almost successful heist.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe you haven't done that to an extent like this, but c'mon it's great.
> 
> I love me some free samples.


End file.
